


Obedience

by laraanita



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraanita/pseuds/laraanita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was taking prompts on my tumblr and I really enjoyed filling this one: Vechs/Zisteau, bottom Vechs, And because I cannot help but write Vechs as in control the entire time thanks to everything he's ever said on the subject, I ended up writing this. And because I love it so much, I feel like it has to be posted here even if its a little shorter than my usual smut writing because it was a prompt fill. Regardless, enjoy :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

Vechs is all limbs and muscle and its something Zisteau never gets tired of. He could drag his lips over the tanned skin for hours on end if he was allowed to, sucking loving marks into hidden areas to stake his own little claim on his mapmaker.

But its Vechs who stakes his claim on Zisteau, gripping his chin between finger and thumb and tugging him to kneel over him, blue eyes commanding his utter obedience. Something inside Zisteau shivers in delight at the way those eyes look at him and he goes where directed, between those gorgeous long limbs. His hips fit perfectly against Vechs’ ass and he can’t resist rolling his hips, grinding against it even as Vechs flicked his ear in a chiding manner. He pressed a kiss to the toned chest in apology and Vechs hums in acceptance, stroking down his back and tapping at the base of his spine.

Obediently, Zisteau eases back and scoops up the small tube Vechs had set by them earlier, passing it over. Vechs slicks up his fingers and Zisteau has to grit his teeth and curl his hands into fists to keep from touching as he watched Vechs ease them in. He’s only allowed to watch, not touch, when all he wants to run his hands over Vechs’ body and press those fingers ever deeper inside him, make the mapmaker moan his name.

He relaxes fractionally when Vechs slides his fingers out and tosses the tube his way, idly wiping his fingers down the length of Zisteau’s aching cock. Zisteau hisses and fights to keep still. The tube vanishes from his hand, Vechs changing his mind. He slicks up Zisteau himself, his touch lazy and indulgent, greatly enjoying watching his favoured fall to pieces in his hands. Zisteau barely manages to keep himself under control.

Finally Vechs eases back, laying against the pillows like some kind of king, cushioned by the finest silks instead of a few dozen soft pillows. He crooks a finger at Zisteau and the man is between his legs in an instant, nuzzling into his neck and waiting for more, for permission before he dares to tilt those hips and…

Vechs strokes down his back again and this time instead of tapping, presses down on Zisteau’s lower back. Zisteau almost groans in relief and he slides his hands around Vechs’ hips, tilting them just so, just enough for him to nudge against the slick hole and ease inside. His breath hitches and Vechs hums contentedly, rolling his hips when he’s ready. Zisteau nuzzles his neck again and only then does he move, rolling his hips gently, a slow pace at first even if it kills him. Only when Vechs squeezes his shoulder does he move faster, Vechs squeezing until Zisteau is at a pace he’s happy with.

The headboard slams into the wall and Zisteau grunts into Vechs’ neck, desperate to kiss his mapmaker but he doesn’t dare, not yet. Vechs’ voice is higher when he moans and scrapes his blunt nails down Zisteau’s back. His head falls back against the pillows and only then is Zisteau allowed to press kisses along the sweat misted skin, to nip at Vechs’ pulse point enough to leave a faint red line. Vechs hisses and squeezes his shoulder demandingly, his own hips urging more from his favoured and Zisteau complies, breathless pants ghosting over Vechs’ skin. With a cry of his name, Vechs comes undone in his arms and Zisteau grits his teeth, slowing, forcing himself to stay together until Vechs’ lips find his, tongue brushing over his as they kiss at last.

Only then is he allowed to come.


End file.
